


Sparkling Embers Of A Loving Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Caretaking, Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, Feeding, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2- knotting, heat, established relationship; J2 are in an established relationship when one of the Js (I don't care which one) goes into heat. They're prepared for it, have taken the week off from work, and are looking forward to the intense orgasms. When they knot, it's hot, but also loving and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Embers Of A Loving Heart

They are beautiful, angelic creatures that are treasured gifts from a higher lord. With a pure soul and a heart two sizes too big for their chests, Omegas’ are kind, loving and sweetly compassionate, and are worshiped by the world, royalty in the wolf hierarchy. 

Jensen is extremely blessed to have a mate to kiss, cuddle, and protect against any threat that dared to harm his beloved omega. His to touch and trail his fingers over Jared's beautiful body, gentle with every brush of his fingertips because Jared is a treasure. 

They have been together for nearly seven years and while their relationship might have started out like a pair of whiny, horny teenagers giving each other hand jobs and blow jobs, and grinding on each other through their clothes in between breaks on set, they had become much more. They are bound, souls thumping in tune to a song of pure devotion and love. 

Jensen loves days when they are tucked away from the world, cuddling in bed, Jared's head on his chest as Jensen runs his fingers softly up and down his spine. In his arms, his mate is safe and happy, and Jensen can breathe a sigh of pure happiness. He has always been protective of Jared, his heart leaping into his throat at the thought of his mate being in danger or hurt. He would die for Jared, would jump in front of danger without a thought to his well-being. 

Jared doesn’t mirror the typical omega—he is not small, shy and dainty, but instead, tall and muscular, and rambunctious like an overgrown puppy with big paws he trips over and an energetic personality. Everyone is his friend and he welcomes them into his arms and hugs them tight as if they were family. Jensen is not the envious type; he doesn’t mind if the fans fawn over his Omega, but at the end of the day he is extremely happy to have his mate all to himself. 

Tonight is a special night, Jared's heat. It started this morning with a tingle in his tummy and it's just gotten worse as the day went on. He's slightly feverish, hands cold and clammy, and his heart thumping wildly in his chest as an inch he cannot scratch builds in the pit of his stomach. The heat is nothing new, they've gone through many, and still they are both anxiously looking forward to a night of passion.  
Jensen cooks a delicious dinner for Jared and feeds him during, pausing every few bites to brush his lips across Jared's cute dimpled cheeks and whisper "I love you, baby boy." 

Jared, like usual, blushes pretty pink and oh my how beautiful he is, there are those dimple Jensen loves so much, dipping his cheeks. He smiles fondly when Jensen slid one hand up the warm skin of his thigh, stroking gently. The touch makes his mind flash to this morning when he'd been awoken in the best way; taken from the dream world by the sensation of plump, velvet soft lips gently touching his. 

After his eyes had fluttered open, his mate worshiped him with kisses. For a hour, Jensen devotedly cherished his mate with love, pressing his lips over every inch of sun kissed skin, and every once in a while he would playfully head butt Jared's chest and growl playfully, delighted when his mate happily purred back and nuzzled him. 

Jared spent the morning basking in his alpha loving attention, and when breakfast time rolled around, they ate in bed where he cuddled up in Jensen's loving arms while his devoted mate spoon fed him. They had the day off from work due to his heat, so Jensen spent the time snuggling Jared, tugging Jared to his chest and tucking the larger man under his chin, feeling his heart beat next to his chest while embracing his lover. Jensen smiles softly and reaches up, pushing Jared’s shaggy hair out of his eyes, and Jared blushes rosy red, grinning adorably. 

As Jared’s mind flashes back to now, leaving the memory behind, he radiates happiness, shining brightly. Jensen nuzzles Jared's throat, feeling his pulse spike slightly, and when he scents the aroma of apple pie and cinnamon lingering on Jared's skin, so yummy sweet, and the sensation that flows through him is pure bliss, like being wrapped in a cozy, fluffy soft blanket on a chilly winter day. 

Jared loves the way his mate makes him feel, the way the love and devotion, the undying passion, swarms butterflies in his tummy and makes his heart beat so quickly he thinks it may beat out of his chest. 

Jensen scoops up another spoonful of chicken and rice and tries to feed his mate, but the Omega shakes his head, declining. Jensen intended to sternly insist his mate eat; he would not have Jared going hungry and not having a good nutritional meal. 

However, when Jared made it clear he wanted something more sensual then food, caressing Jensen’s thigh and purring lustfully, Jensen did not press the issue of finishing the meal. 

“Tell me, beautiful,” Jensen purrs, lightly nibbling his Omega’s soft neck. “What do you want? Do you want me to make love to you? Spread you out on our bed and worship your body with kisses until you're leaking wet? Maybe I will give you a warm bath first, get you nice and relaxed, make you feel good before I take you to bed and show you how much I cherish you?” 

Jared's heart is beating too fast for him to speak; therefore he takes Jensen's hand and led his mate to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Jensen headed toward bathroom, intending to run a bubble bath, he loved pampering Jared, but Jared had stripped off his clothes quickly, and it was clear his mate wanted to be taken to bed fist, bath afterwards. Jared was sweating a little more and his breath was hitting, it seemed the heat was setting in quickly. Jensen disrobes as Jared arranges himself on the soft, warm cotton bed sheets. 

Face down and ass up, nude, Jared is a sensual sight of lust and love and beauty. Jensen could feel something inside him snap, buzzing like electricity that sizzled through his nerves. He shuddered, growling. Jared's sharp hearing picks up the sound of Jensen's clothes hitting the floor, and his breath catches. 

Legs still spread wide, he folded his arms under his head and rests his cheek on top his palm. The lights dim slightly and the darkness is greeted by the strike of a flame as Jensen lights a few candles scattered around the room. The candles only add to the heat already flowing through Jared. 

A moment later, there is a soft purr that rumbles from his Alpha. Jared gazes behind him to see his mate standing at the end of the bed; he stands tall with his head held high and his chest out, a display of dominance. Yet, in his body language, there is a show of tenderness; his soft smile is kind hearted. In the low light of the bedroom, Jensen is strikingly handsome, with bright green eyes and cute freckles.

Jared’s gaze hungrily swept down the length of his mate’s body as he gave a firm stroke to his aching cock, flicking his thumb across the leaking slit of the head, moaning when the slippery wet moisture damped his fingertips. Jared’s eyes took in the sight of Jensen’s toned cut abs then drifted lower to the wispy blond hairs under his navel. 

Jensen’s long thick cock was nestled in a batch of blond curls, the flesh swollen and the tip leaking, curving upwards against his toned abs. Jensen was the most beautiful, erotic sight Jared had ever seen; the smooth satin-soft skin of his mate’s cock began to pull taut and darken with arousal, the flesh stiffening as the pleasure pulsed through him. Oh, how Jared wanted that cock inside of him, filling him up and thrusting deep up in him. He finds his heart skipping a beat as his dick gives an interested twitch. The Omega purrs softly, wiggling his bottom playfully to entice his mate to come closer. 

Jensen quickly climbs onto the bed and on top of him, pushing him down onto the sheets and blanketing Jared’s back. He sets his mouth to Jared’s neck and the Omega moans as soft and tender kisses brushes lightly over his skin. It makes warmth tingle in Jared’s belly. Jensen bit at the skin, then sucked a light bruise into Jared’s neck just below the hairline, relishing the knowledge there would be an indelible mark when this was over. 

Jared's cock was at full-mast, pressing against fine silk sheets, and he groans and grinds his hips against the bed-sheets. He could feel his hole damping, slick, wet and warm around his rim; He shivered, thighs quaking and eyes blown with lust as a few dribbles of milky pre-cum bead at the tip of his cock. 

Jensen slips a hand between his legs, his fingers teasing over Jared’s hard cock, and the Omega feels the flesh stir. Jared’s breath hitches as he’s touched and his toes curl, dry lips become wet as he licks them. His mate’s lips are velvet soft and lush, and each kiss is compassionately tender. 

Jensen kisses his lips and growls, a hot kiss that makes Jared’s dick swell with pleasure. When Jensen takes hold of Jared’s cock and gives a good stroke all the way from root to tip, the touch sends a flash rush of pleasure straight down between Jared’s legs. He moans into the kiss, nipping his mate’s lips and earning him a growl from his Alpha. 

As amazing as the kiss is, it is nothing compared to the tenderness in Jensen’s hands as he gently rolls him over onto his back, not man-handling him roughly like a typical aggressive knothead, but instead laying him down softly like he is a precious gift that must be handled with care. Jensen clambers on top of his mate, purring lustfully. 

When he leans down to suckle Jared's nipples, swirling his tongue around and around the tiny pink nub, he feels Jared’s erection rubbing against his belly. He peppers kisses up Jared’s chest to his throat, bites the skin before licking all the way up to Jared’s strawberry lips, kissing him sweetly. When Jared begins whimpering and squirming, Jensen presses his lips to his ear and whispers hotly “Are you wet for me, baby?” 

Jared blushes, feeling his hole loose as he’s leaking slickness. All too quickly, his hole is moist, sticky wet and warm. He doesn’t trust himself to speak, knowing his words would come out, hitched and rough, so he nods, embarrassed. 

He has always leaked generously, enough that washing the sheets was a lost cause as no amount of hot water and soap could rid the cloth of white stains. Already, in a matter of seconds, he is dripping like a faucet and his thighs are sticky slick. His big beautiful eyes are lust-blown, his body aching for his mate. 

“Roll over, beautiful,” Jensen purrs, the rumbles of his chest vibrating against Jared's skin only making the omega leak more. He steals a kiss, smooching Jensen's soft lips and smirking when Jensen playfully growls at him and spanks his bottom when he flips over. 

Jensen kisses down the knots of his spine, and the lower the kisses flow the wetter Jared becomes; already he is soaked, is hole sticky wet, and his natural aroma is that of honey, so sweet and mouthwatering. Jared bites his bottom lips and blushes when he feels his juices trickle from his hole, sliding down his balls and onto Jensen’s hands on his legs, pressing softly in a command for him to spread his legs. 

Jared submits, obeys; spread out with his hole leaking and his balls hanging heavy between his thighs, Jared gazes over his shoulder, and a gasp flows into a moan as Jensen presses his soft, pink lips to the sensitive wet skin of Jared's hole. His tongue dips in, lapping up the slick heat and purring like a kitten enjoying sweet cream. 

Jensen pleasures his mate, slowly licks Jared, lapping up the honey sweet taste of his mates as his dick twitches between his legs. He hums at the rich, delicious taste, loving the sweetness of Jared on his tongue. Gripping both cheeks, he spreads Jared wider and licks the pink hole, groans at the taste, the rich musk that lingers on the skin. He circles his tongue around the furled ring of muscle slowly, loving that Jared was moaning so sweet and pretty. 

Jensen’s tongue dances in wet figure eights, coiling and swirling over the twitching flesh; he tongue fucks Jared, stabbing at the pucker with the tip of his tongue before licking him wetly, and Jared whimpers, back arching beautiful, long and lean, as he pushes back against the source of pleasure. 

He licks a swipe over Jared’s asshole and nips lightly, and Jared gasps breathless as his hole spurts a small drop of slickness. Jared tugs on his dick hard to keep the intense pleasure at bay. The alpha preens on giving his beloved mate pleasure. Making Jared feel not only good, but passionately desired, is what he loves most. His omega is a gift which is grateful for and replays in kisses and devotion and pure pleasure. Jared tingles all over as Jensen lapped up his juices, a small sound fell from his mouth, chest heaving. 

He is so caught up in the moment of lust that he is taken by surprise by the rough prickle of Jared’s stubble brushing the cheeks of his ass. He hears Jensen chuckle playfully, before a wet warm tongue laps soft and slow at his furled hole. Jared feels his heart kick when Jensen's hands spread his asscheeks open and warm breath flutters over his tight hole; Jensen noses his heavy, warm balls, and Jared groans, gasping when Jensen scrapes his teeth against his perky ass cheek. 

Jensen bites down on the mound of soft flesh, not too hard, just enough to make Jared whimper and cause his cock to thicken harder. Jensen kisses Jared's hole softly, then wiggles his wet tongue around the rim, drawing figure eights over the twitching pucker. A zipping jolt of arousal dances up Jared’s spine as his head is spinning, and the room is turning in circles; his slick pucker twitches against Jensen’s tongue and he grows wetter, the slickness dripping out of him, stick and thick, warm and wet, and Jensen laps it up like the sweetest treat. 

Jared moans and whimpers and claws at the sheets as his mate drives him wild, his eyes fluttering closed as his dick leaks steadily, creating a creamy damp spot below him. All the while his hole releases trickles of slick, sticky like syrup and sweet like honey, as an orgasmic high swarms his body. Jared can’t take the teasing; he feels like he’s losing his mind, but that’s just too bad. Jensen holds his hips tightly, keeping him from pulling away, and feasts on his hole, licking and nibbling, and Jared howls and whimpers as he feels his mates tongue and stubble brush against his overheated sensitive smooth skin. 

Jensen dips his tongue into Jared’s hole, wriggling it against the silky warm muscle before he sucks wet kisses into the baby soft skin, and Jared can hear the filthy wet suckling sounds Jensen makes as he licks him, and the sounds and damp sensation makes his dick throb and his balls clench. Jared could never love anyone else after Jensen; his soul was bound to the beautiful wolf who loved him. When it comes to their love making, it is not rough or nor painful in anyway. 

It’s nothing like that. 

There is time for kisses as Jensen’s fingers work him open, even though his body is making itself ready to be taken; the slick gushing out of his hole as the muscles loosens. Those fingers are wet with his excitement, no painful drag of skin on skin. Kisses press all over his face as loving words whisper to him, and when he does grip the sheets between his hands and his hole clenches tight around Jensen’s fingers, it’s not from pain, but intense pleasure. He is desperate for Jensen to make love to him, and thankfully, his mate gives him what he craves. Jensen lines up to Jared’s hole and slips in, gasping at the wet heat squeezes around him. 

They press head to toe with Jensen on top of him, gazing lovingly into Jared's eyes as he grinds his hips, and there is no rush, only a lazy thrust in and out as Jared is granted kisses. Jared's long legs wrap around Jensen's waist, holding him close while his ass is stuffed full with eight inches of cock impaling him. The pleasure was growing hotter every time Jensen slotted back inside, his breath quickening every time Jensen dived inside the heat of the slicked hole. 

Jared is slick and open enough that Jensen smoothly slides in, groaning as Jared’s rim opens easily around his thickness, his cock dragging over Jared’s prostate with every measured grind of his hips. Jared's breathing heavies while his moans increase, and all the while Jensen is lovingly mumbling soft affections, “gorgeous,” and “beautiful,” “I love you.” 

Jared moans passionately as his mate grinds into him, his heart skipping beat in his chest as Jensen steadily increases his pace, listening to every passionate moan and pleasurable gasp Jared makes, his balls tightening as they slap against Jared's smooth, perky ass. 

“Damn, you feel so good,” Jensen groaned as he rocked into Jared. “So perfect, my beautiful angel. Love you so much, Jay.” Hips rocking, he growled softly as Jared’s ass tightened around his thickness, his breath quickening as the pleasure burned brighter. 

No beautifier sight in the world has Jensen ever set eyes upon. Jared looks gorgeous like this…shivering with warm pleasurable shocks, breath hitching as he moans and whimpers, limbs straining with tension, his strong muscular body spread eagle on the satin soft sheets. He’s captivating, entrancing. The Omega smells like sex and sugar, musky and ripe, and his hole is wet with slickness. He groans as Jared’s silky smooth inner walls constrict around his girth, squeezing nice and snug.

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared whispers as he feels Jensen's knot blossom like a beautiful desert rose, nudging at his rim. He loves these moments when they are one; their lips are lovers, their hands are best friends, their intimacy sweet and hot. It’s everything he needs from Jensen, and when they tie, and his mate whispers in his ear, “Come for me, darling boy,” his world explodes in a burst of white light and orgasmic bliss. 

He felt his mate’s hot cum fill him as he gave into his own sweet release, coming hard as he held onto Jensen tightly; his body convulsed, his vision was blurred with stars. He parts his lips, and Jensen claims his mouth for a passionately lustful kiss, his toes curling as dearly affection and love flutter in his heart. Jensen’s knot throbs inside him, tugging on the rim of his hole as Jensen gives a few last thrusts while he rides out the pleasure. 

As they collapse on the bed, the heat burns off until the last waves leave Jared’s body and he is sore and exhausted. Jensen, pleasantly spent and sated, tenderly pulls Jared into his arms and kisses him, nuzzling his flushed cheek and whispering to him softly. 

Their hearts are beating in sync as their bodies are bound by the knot, and Jared’s entire body aches fiercely, feels so damn good, and there is a silly dopey grin on his face and his dimples pop out adorably; he’s so happy and in love with his mate that a few tears of joy stream down his face. Jensen brushes away the tears and kisses Jared lovingly, snuggling him as his mate cuddles him. 

“I love you, Jared,” Jensen whispers. Jared blushes while his eyes sparkle, “I love you, Jensen.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; tattooeddevil
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/62061.html?thread=19025005#t19025005)


End file.
